


My Love for You

by Shadowkat83



Series: Storytime Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Coda, Discord: ProfoundBond (Supernatural), Episode Fix-it, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkat83/pseuds/Shadowkat83
Summary: Prompt: I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close. -Pablo Neruda
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Storytime Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021948
Kudos: 9





	My Love for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Storytime on Profound Bond Discord.

\--Dean--

Dean sat on the table in the bunker's war room, unable to believe that it was finally over. He looked up as Sam entered the room and handed him a beer.

“Can't believe it's all over. Our lives are our own now,” Sam muttered quietly in awe. After so long things were finally settling down.

But before Dean could respond his phone went off. Wondering who was calling, he pulled it out and looked at the caller id. He inhaled sharply as it read **Cas**. He immediately answered, “Cas?”

A familiar gruff voice answered him, “Hello, Dean.”

Dean couldn't help the grin that spread over his face, jumping down off the table, unable to hold in his excitement, “Man, you don't know how good it is to hear your voice. Where are you? Are you ok?”

“I am alright. Do you remember the barn where we first met?”

Dean nodded, “Of course I do!”

“I'm here waiting for you.”

Dean turned on his heels and headed for the garage, Sam following behind him. “We'll be there soon. Don't leave!”

Cas chuckled, “I'm not going anywhere.” There was an unspoken promise in his answer that made Dean's heart flutter in his chest.

The hunter remembered the last conversation he had with Cas before they went to face Chuck. He knew he owed Cas an answer, and he was finally ready to admit to both the Angel and himself what he felt. Now that the world wasn't ending and they had time, Dean was ready to take a chance.

After hanging up the phone, Dean and Sam climbed into the Impala and headed for Pontiac, Illinois. “That was Cas,” he explained to Sam once they hit the road, “He's waiting for us in Pontiac, at the barn where we first met.”

Sam nodded, having heard of the meeting from both Bobby and Dean. “He's ok, right? How is he back?”

Dean hummed in agreement, “He says he's fine. And as for how, who cares? He's back. Jack probably brought him back along with everyone else. It doesn't really matter now.”

Sam frowned as he looked over at his brother, but the look in Dean's eyes made him realize exactly what was going on. He smiled, _It was about damn time._

They arrived at the location Cas was at sometime later, Dean wasting no time as he parked the Impala and headed inside the barn to see Cas standing by the old table. The Angel turned to greet him, "Hello, Dean."

Dean immediately headed for his best friend and pulled him into a hug. “I am so glad to see you.”

Cas returned the hug, smiling softly. When Dean pulled away he turned to Sam, “Sam.”

The taller hunter nodded, “Hey, Cas.”

Cas then turned his attention back towards Dean and noticed the look on his hunter's face. He tilted his head in question, "Is something wrong, Dean?"

Dean shook his head, “Nothing is wrong, just...” he trailed off. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, “The last time we spoke, you told me something. I didn't answer you then, but...”

"For the longest time, I was afraid…Afraid that if I said something it would ruin us or you’d just disappear on me. And then The Empty took you away and I thought that it was too late, that I wouldn't get the chance to tell you. And facing down Chuck, hearing him call me a perfect killer, I realized that you're right. That's not who we are, who I am."

“What I want...needless to say… I love you, Cas. I don't know when I fell , but all I know is that I did. Every time I lost you, I lost myself, it was like something was missing. And when you told me you loved me, something changed. I realized then, that I felt the same way.”

Dean looked at Cas, meeting his blue eyes straight on, watching as his words sunk in and Cas's face lit up with realization. But he was unprepared for his Angel's reaction as Cas surged forwards and pressed his lips to Dean's for the first time. Dean stood still in shock for a moment, before responding to the kiss. After a few moments, they pulled apart. Dean turned to the two men he loved most and said, "Let's go home."


End file.
